


TwoFiveSeven - The Life of William Strife

by AvatheBulldog



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien!Strife, Aliens, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Lumians, Mentions of Yoglabs, Miscarriage, Mpreg, OCs - Freeform, Other, Slavery, alien!xephos, life story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatheBulldog/pseuds/AvatheBulldog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know of the amazing William Strife, partner to the insane guitarist Alex Parvis and famous among the the lands of Minecraftia; but do you know what he was before?<br/>Follow the sad tale of of this alien man through the thick and thin of his lifetime as we watch his story unfold.</p><p>**on hold**</p>
            </blockquote>





	TwoFiveSeven - The Life of William Strife

_**Hello child, what brings you by my fire today?**_

_**Ah, William Strife. Yes I know of him, wonderful fellow; always good for tea.** _

_**His story? Why child why would you want to know that it's a wonderfully gruesome tale!** _

_**Oh alright then, I suppose I'll tell you but you'll have to promise to stay quiet I don't like being interrupted.** _

_**Let's start from the beginning....**_

 

Screaming. Crying. The smell of fire. Figures in red armor, pulling his people into pods as they screamed out for help. Mothers and Fathers crying as their children were ripped from their arms. He had to run, to get away, get back to his den mother so she could save him. She always knew what to do, she could help. He'd lost his brothers and sisters back in the scuffle but they would be fine, they knew where to go. Back to Mother. Where it was safe. 

Suddenly he was wrenched up into the air. A figure in red armor dragged him towards a pod as he screamed. No they couldn't take him, he had to get back to Mother! The figure didn't listen, just shoved him into a pod with 3 other Lumian children. He didn't bother to talk to them, they all were in mutual understanding. He pressed his face to the glass wall of the small ship as it raised off the ground. No...

"You there! TwoFiveSeven!" A hand slapped him and he fell to the ground with a gasp.

"That's your name now got it!? Your just a number in the crowds now, nothing more you understand me boy?!" The gruff voice yelled at him. Tears leaked from those bright green eyes as his freckles glowed in distress. The other children huddled in the corner, freckles and eyes glowing in fear. 

"W-Where's Mother?" He asked the figure. He heard an explosion and his head snapped back towards the window.

"Your mother's dead" The voice said as he watched his city go up in flames.

No...


End file.
